Flute and Willow
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: A story about my two fave seishi Amiboshi and Nuriko. Yay!!
1. Default Chapter

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna. If you are offended by M/M relationships then run away NOW!!! Otherwise, by all means proceed.

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own the characters so don't sue me.

Flute and Willow

A FY fic

By Sakura

Part 1

"How dare he!" Nuriko said as he stormed into his room. "I can comfort Hotohori-sama all by myself!" Needing to vent his anger, the violet-haired seishi grabbed a nearby table and lifted it above his head. "Who the hell does he think he is?! Just because he can play a flute and I can't doesn't mean he can get near him! Hotohori's mine!!" He then promptly threw the poor table at the wall, making a table shaped hole before it smashed to pieces when it landed far outside the palace walls.

"Oh dear. I did it again," he said sighing and sinking onto the bed.

A knock came on his door. Why couldn't the others leave him alone? Couldn't they see he just wanted to be alone? "Chichiri, Miaka, go away," he said not even bothering to ask who it was. He felt the person's chi fade then return as whoever dared disturb him cautiously opened the door. A pair of hazel eyes peeked through the crack and widened when they saw the damage the room's occupant had done to the wall.

"What do YOU want, Chiriko?" snapped Nuriko.

The sandy haired seishi on the other side of the door winced when he heard his name. He didn't like doing this, lying to them like he was. He could see these were good people, but if they truly were a threat, as Nakago had said, then it was his duty to see to it they were stopped.

He inched the door open a bit more. "Nuriko-san, can I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

"Go away. Don't you have some comforting to do?" he snapped.

"Please Nuriko-san. I'm really sorry about what I said before. Please," begged the younger seishi.

Seeing the latest cause for his jealousy wasn't about to disappear willingly, he sighed trying his best to ignore the sudden urge to kick the flute carrying seishi into the next province. "All right, but make it quick."

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you jealous, Nuriko-san. I thought since that Hotohori-sama loved Miaka-sama..."

The violet haired seishi looked up at the younger seishi. "I know Chiriko. You didn't know how I felt about the emperor. How could you, if I kept my true feelings hidden. Ever since he found out my secret, I stopped fawning over him. It was hopeless really. Right from the start. I should've known he'd never love me."

'Chiriko' placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I truly am sorry, Nuriko-san. Can we still be friends?"

Nuriko smiled. "Sure. We're both Suzaku's seishi, right? I don't see why we can't be friends."

The sandy haired seishi stared at the older man for a moment then remembered he was still clutching his flute. "Would you like for me to play something, Nuriko-san? It would help you feel better," he asked timidly. Nuriko just sat there, staring at the sandy haired boy. "Nuriko-san?" The longer he stared, the uneasier 'Chiriko' felt. Did he suspect something?

On the contrary, Nuriko was totally unaware of his 'friend's' true identity. He was actually just now noticing how handsome the younger seishi was. 'He has such gentle eyes. So kind.'

"Nuriko-san, are you all right?"

Nuriko snapped out of his reverie and began to blush. "Ah- gomen, Chiriko. I, um, just noticed something."

"N-nani," the other seishi asked nervously.

"I never really got a good look at you before. You know, you're rather good looking." Nuriko blushed furiously.

The younger seishi blinked, startled at Nuriko, then began to blush all the way upto his hair roots. "A-am I?"

"Um-hmm," replied the violet haired man inching closer to 'Chiriko'. "You're not as beautiful as Hotohori-sama, but you're kawaii just the same."

"Um... Nuriko-san, I'd better be going." 'Chiriko' made to leave when Nuriko grabbed his arm and spun him around. The younger seishi had the look of a deer caught in the headlights as Nuriko's face inched closer and closer.

Suddenly, 'Chiriko' felt lips pressing gently against his. Nuriko was kissing him! He opened his mouth to protest, only to succeed in allowing the other seishi's tongue to enter it.

'Why even bother,' he vaguely heard a voice say in his head. After a few moments of struggling against the iron grip of Nuriko, he decided to obey the voice and calmed down, wrapping his arms around the violet haired man's waist.

The summoning ceremony was a complete disaster. Believing they had all seven seishi, they attempted to summon Suzaku only to lose their only copy of the 'Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho' and discover that the 'Chiriko' they had come to know was an enemy.

He had stood there calmly throughout the whole thing and when Suzaku failed to appear, he raised his flute to his lips and began to play. The flute's music had caused them all great pain, had it not been for the timely appearance of the true Chiriko, the Suzaku seishi and Miaka would all have been killed.

Nuriko went to sulk in a corner while Hotohori and Mitsukake crowded around Chiriko and Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Miaka went after the impostor. After a minute, the violet haired seishi began to pace back and forth anxiously waiting for any sign of news of 'Chiriko.'

No, not Chiriko, Amiboshi. He was never one of them, yet he acted and treated the others as if he was. He even said he loved him. Was that a lie too? A way to lower his guard or had the Seiryuu seishi truly loved him?

Nuriko refused to believe that the love he shared with the sandy haired seishi was a charade. When he looked into his lover's eyes when he had been found out, he had seen utter despair and longing for forgivness. Remembering that look on Amiboshi's face, he suddenly bolted from the palace's shrine.

'Suzaku, please let him be all right. Don't let Tama and Tasuki hurt him too much,' he prayed as he headed back to his room.

"Chiriko, Amiboshi, whoever you are, I forgive you. I know it's not your fault. You were only doing what you had to, as Seiryuu's seishi," Nuriko whispered, sinking onto the bed, still warm from the two seishi who shared it. Leaning against the headboard, he wrapped himself in the blankets, smelling the lingering scent of him and his lover.

After what seemed like an eternity, the other seishi had returned with Miaka, who was clutching Amiboshi's flute to her chest. The solemn looks on their faces told all; 'Chiriko'/Amiboshi was never coming back.

Nuriko had run to the shrine as soon as he heard the others had returned. He stared for a few nanoseconds then began to say something. But before he could get anything out, the still burning ceremonial fire flared and the godsawfully ugly face of Taiisukun appeared in the flames, scaring the life out of Tamahome and Hotohori.

After the manager of the 'Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho', had given the seishi their power ups, she sent them from Suzaku's shrine to talk to Miaka alone.

Now Nuriko had the chance to 'talk' to those who had gone after Amiboshi. He could no longer hold back the tears. He came up to Tamahome and Tasuki who were fighting over the redhead's shiny new tessen. "Amiboshi wasn't truly an evil person! How could you! Brutes!" he sobbed. He then promptly punched the two stunned seishi, causing them to fly over the railing and several hundred feet across the palace grounds.

With that said and done, the violet haired man ran back to his room and slammed the door, almost tearing it from its track. He then flung himself onto the bed and cried his heart out. For the first time in his life, Ryuuen Chou cried. Not even when his younger sister Kourin had died did he shed a tear. Now all the grief and pain, coupled with the loss of yet another person dear to him, had finally burst free and refused to be controlled until he had fallen asleep, exhausted.


	2. Default Chapter

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna. If you are under 18 or offended by M/M relationships then run away NOW!!! Otherwise, by all means proceed.

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own the characters so don't sue me.

Flute and Willow

A FY fic

By Sakura

Part 2

'So this is Hokkan,' Nuriko thought to himself as he and the others surveyed the valley below them. The beauty of the fields surrounded by mountains was breathtaking, but somehow the violet haired seishi wasn't in the mood to appreciate it. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself trying to fight off the cold. 

"Guess we should've packed warmer things, huh?" Tamahome said noticing his friend and fellow seishi's shivering.

"No shit, genius," retorted Tasuki. "It's too f@#%ing cold here. Good thing I came along otherwise you'd be frozen seishi statues." The redhead waved his new tessen to emphasize his point.

"Who asked you!? If I remember right, you didn't want to come in the first place, Mr. I-can't-swim-if-my-life-depended-on-it," Tama shot back.

What ensued was another of their famous brawls which, Nuriko, of course, had to break up. "Will you two stop acting like a couple kids!? We have a shinzaho to find," he said grabbing hold of Tasuki.

"ItaiItaiItaiItaiItai! Geez, Nuri that hurts!"

"Oops, sorry," he said releasing the fiery tempered seishi.

"He's right, no da. We have to hurry if we don't want the Seiryuu seishi to get it, no da," said Chichiri.

"Right! Come on guys, let's go!" Miaka yelled as she began running down the hill.

"Miaka! Matte yo! (Wait!)" Tamahome ran down after her.

Sighing, Nuriko went after them, followed by the remaining four seishi.

The villagers were no help at all. Each person had their own theory as to what and where the shinzaho was. After much heated discussion, the village elder and Chichiri had both come to the conclusion that it would be best if they tried looking in the capital since the people were more educated there. Seeing it was much to late to set out now, the villagers had kindly allowed the seishi to spend the night.

Tama and Tasuki were given a small room in the hut of the boy Tamahome had saved earlier while Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko had a room in another hut. Miaka was lodged with Nuriko since they had thought he was a girl as usual.

Nuriko rolled over to his side away from Miaka's snoring and mumbling. He really felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to not be able to be with the one you loved. He knew it all too well. First with his unrequited love with Hotohori and now with the death of Amiboshi. 

The pain of that day was still fresh in his heart and seeing the death of Tamahome's family only made it worse because it was his lover's twin brother, Suboshi, who did it. When he first saw the cloaked figure on the rooftop and heard the flute, he thought Amiboshi had come back from the dead to exact his revenge on them. But once he saw the boy's eyes, he knew the figure wasn't his beloved Amiboshi. He had gentle and sad eyes, not the hurt and angry ones Suboshi had shown them.

Now Nuriko was more confused than ever. He could not believe that someone as caring and kind as Amiboshi could have such a cruel brother. He truly pitied Suboshi, but could never forgive him for what he had done. Remembering Tama's face when he used the power Taiisu-kun gave him, Nuriko began to weep silently. Nuriko wished Amiboshi hadn't died. If he hadn't, little Yuiren would be safe at the palace with her brothers and sisters and Tamahome would not have to go through the pain he went through after losing Kourin. 

Silent tears ran down the seishi's porcelain skin until sleep took pity on him.

"So this is Touran," Tama said stopping just beyond the capital gates.

"Yeah we finally made ithere," Tasuki added as the other horses caught up.

"It's cold here," Chiriko remarked. For someone who passed the civil service tests at age 13, he could be a bit dense at times. Suddenly it began to snow. 

Miaka looked up and smiled. "It's snowing!" 

"Wow! You almost never see snow back in Konan. The weather's too nice for snow there," Nuriko said.

"It's been so long. Where I come from, sometimes it snows a lot doing the winter months," Miaka said suddenly feeling homesick.

A few minutes later, the seishi had gotten stables for their horses and were now sitting at a table in a not so reputable pub. Chichiri was explaining they should split up since the capital was so big and began assigning groups. Nuriko however, hadn't been paying attention.

The violet haired seishi kept thinking about how Miaka had decided to stay in their world once Suzaku had been summoned. He was beginning to envy the girl again. He had stopped being jealous of Miaka once she made it clear that she loved only Tamahome, but now he couldn't help himself. It didn't seem fair that she still had her lover while Amiboshi had been cruelly ripped away from him. He began to wish more than ever for the whole thing to be over with. The sooner Tama and Miaka moved on with their lives, the sooner he could go on with his.

"But what about Nuriko?" Miaka asked, her mouth full of food.

"Huh?" He looked up. Quickly remembering that the blue haired monk had said something about splitting up, he said, "I think I should go with Tamahome and Miaka. As a servant of Hotohori-sama, I have to protect you since he's not here."

Just then, a rather drunk and not too clean man came up to the violet haired man. "Hey baby! You sure are a pretty one. How 'bout sharing a lil drinky-poo with me?" The man had the nerve to put his grimy hand on his nice clean face. Enraged, Nuriko promptly gave the ruffian his answer, causing the man to wind up on the floor on the other side of the pub.

A sandy haired boy looked up from his meal and stared at the violet haired figure who was dusting herself off and going back to her friends. He was amazed at how strong the woman was. Back in Sairou all the girls he knew might have been a bit forward, but they were nowhere near as strong as this one.

Looking at her, Kaika thought to himself, 'She's beautiful!' No wonder most of the men in the place were staring at her. She had creamy porcelain skin framed by violet hair, which she kept in a neat braid over her shoulder and large expressive gold eyes.

He was about to go back to his meal, when he suddenly got a flash of him and the foreign woman together. 'What the!?' Could she be someone from his past? When his parents pulled him from the river, he couldn't even remember his own name. Did seeing this woman cause him to remember something. 'There's something familiar about her, but I don't know what it is. I keep getting the feeling it's important.'

Shrugging it off for now, Kaika returned to his meal and gave no more though to the violet haired woman.

"Sorry mister, but I'm not that kind of girl," he said sitting back down.

"Hey baby!" Tasuki mimicked. "It might not be such a good idea if you went with Miaka. There's a lot o' assholes here no telling what a couple o' cute girls'll do to 'em."

Another drunk decided to come on to Nuriko, but the seishi just ignored him. "Yeah, yeah I got it. The problem is I look like a girl," he said rather annoyed.

Usually he would enjoy the attention his beauty was attracting, but Tasuki was right. Hokkan did seem to have a lot of lowlifes running around its bars. 'Should have done this a long time ago,' he thought and swiftly took out a dagger from his traveling purse and cut the braid off his head.

The others just gasped and stared, too shocked to say anything. Finally Tamahome recovered enough to say, "What a waste."

"You sure about this Nuriko? You're giving up looking like a girl?" Miaka asked, not knowing what to think.

"Daijoubu. What's done is done. Besides I don't feel much like being a cross dresser anymore," he said smiling, or at least that's what he hoped he was doing. "Besides, I can't have all this hair flying around if I have to fight the Seiryuu seishi."

Suddenly they all became serious again and went back to discussing how they were to contact each other if they found anything. Chichiri couldn't use his magic since Nakago and the others would be able to sense it, however, Chiriko came up with the idea of using some fireworks he had purchased earlier as signals. They agreed on Chiriko's idea, then each group took one and left their separate ways.

Kaika, at hearing a group of gasps, looked up and saw the woman he'd been watching earlier had cut off her braid. Now he too was shocked. 'Why'd she do that for!? She was perfect the way she was.' Then realization sunk in. 'Could she... be a man?' Intrigued, he decided to follow the violet haired figure and its friends when they left.

On a the wall surrounding Touran, a hulking figure, more animal than man stood sniffing the air as it continued to snow. "I can smell you Suzaku no Miko," he said and let out a wolf-like howl.

Deeper in the city, Miaka looked up listening for something. "What was that? What makes a sound like that?"

Looking about as well, Tama nervously asked himself, "A wild dog?"

Miaka was being to get scared as the uneasy feeling the sound had given her increased. Before Tamahome could reassure his lover it was nothing, Nuriko called over to them.

"Hey! Look at this old monument!"

Forgetting her fear, Miaka curiously approached a stone slab protected from the snow by the gazebo it was in. "What is it?"

Nuriko went to explain that the monument had a carving of Hokkan's god Genbu was at the top. Thinking it may be a clue, Tamahome came up closer to it, only to find he couldn't read it. A passing old woman explained that the language on the slab could only be read by scholars since it was over two hundred years old.

They were about to give up, when a young man approached them saying he knew someone who could read the monument. Nuriko could tell he was no good just by looking at him. His hair was uncombed and wrapped up in a scarf, and he had an air that said sleaze hanging all about him.

Miaka was about to go with him, but the old woman stopped her explaining that even though the man's father was a scholar, but he had fallen on hard times and his son had a nasty reputation.

Tama, however, wasn't one to give up. He volunteered to go with the man, much against their better judgment, and reassured Miaka and Nuriko he'd be fine. Once that was cleared the midnight blue haired seishi disappeared around the corner.

The two were now sitting on the steps of the moment waiting for Tamhome to come back. "Tamahome's sure taking a long time," Miaka said, getting worried.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be back any moment now," Nuriko said leaning against the slab.

"Can I ask you something? Don't you regret cutting your hair?"

Nuriko thought for a moment. Sure he regretted it, he adored his hair, but he felt it was time to move on in spite the fact he still couldn't get over his lover's death. "Not really. I used to think all this long hair would help me forget Kourin's death, but now, I'm not so sure."

"Well away, I think you look rather cool like that," said Miaka turning to the violet haired man.

"Oh, come on! Haven't you noticed how attractive I am!?" he shot back, jokingly.

"You're might fast to take a compliment, aren't you?" Miaka retorted.

"What are you trying to say?" He tried to sound hurt, but couldn't. Miaka was so much like Kourin that he couldn't help be at ease with her. Suddenly the two began laughing.

Kaika stood at his stall not too far from the violet haired man and girl at the monument. After following them, he decided that the longhaired woman had indeed been a longhaired MAN. He had followed them on the pretense of trading with them until he came to the city square. Deciding that the strangers were not here for produce, he set up his tiny stall and waited for customers to notice his wares.

Staring at the travelers, he kept thinking to himself, 'There's definitely something familiar about these people. Maybe they're friends of mine.'

Suddenly Miaka felt something run up and down her spine and let out a gasp. "What is it Miaka? You cold?" asked Nuriko sensing something was up.

"No. I just felt a chill go up my spine."

"A chill?" He definitely didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm really worried about Tamahome. I'm going to look for him!" With that the girl shot up and started off in the direction her lover had taken.

"Matte! Miaka!" Nuriko called out to her, but it was too late. Once Miaka Yuuki got an idea into her head there was no turning back.

Noticing the concern on the strange man's face, Kaika looked to see the girl run off toward where the other man had gone. Suddenly he felt icy fingers run up and down his spine and he looked up at the roof of the monument.

Standing on it was the most horrifying sight he'd even seen. 

A huge animal like man stood ready to leap upon the unsuspecting girl. He had yellow eyes and a scar ran above and below the left one in a jagged line. He had rough gray hair all over his head and arms. His hands were like claws and he was licking his lips in a very wolf like manner. "I have found you Suzaku no Miko."

"Oujo-san! Look out!" Kaika called to the girl, praying she'd hear him in time. The girl turned toward the sound.

"Suzaku no Miko!" Looking up the girl saw what he had been trying to warn her about. She stood there frozen like a rabbit that had been cornered by some predator. "You must die!" The animal man leapt off the gazebo.

"Miaka!!!" shouted the violet haired man as he ran toward her.


	3. Default Chapter

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna. If you are under 18 or offended by M/M relationships then run away NOW!!! Otherwise, by all means proceed.

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own the characters so don't sue me.

Flute and Willow

A FY fic

By Sakura

Part 3

"Miaka!" Nuriko cried as the huge wolf man leapt off the roof the gazebo. The violet haired seishi put himself between the miko and her attacker, causing the creature to rip through his heavy clothes and scratching his shoulder before finally rolling out of the way.

Kaika watched as a huge wolf-like man jumped off the gazebo and lunged at the frightened girl. Knowing he should do something - anything, he grabbed the biggest melon he had and threw it at the girl's attacker.

The large fruit hit the wolf man's back and he turned to look for the one who dared strike him. His angry eyes focused on a passerby who was only just now making his escape . Letting out a roar of rage, he grabbed the man and slammed him against a nearby wall. The poor pedestrian whimpered and begged the wolf man to release him, but the creature just glared at him with a strange animal hunger in his eyes. He then proceeded to tear the man's throat out with his fangs.

Pandemonium ensued as people ran everywhere, screaming and trying to get as far away from the gigantic wolf man as they could. Kaika was making his way to where the violet haired woman and girl were, a frantic woman ran by him, knocking him against the wall and blackness overtook him.

Nuriko was about to grab the wolf man when he saw a large melon hit the creature in the back, distracting him away from Miaka. Nuriko quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her into one of the buildings nearby.

"Stay here, Miaka. I'll take care of him," said the violet haired seishi and dashed out before the Suzaku no Miko could protest.

Outside, the wolf man was holding a limp body against a wall, the man's throat torn out. He was now lapping at the blood and gnawing on the skin. Fighting the sudden wave of nausea, Nuriko took out one of Chiriko's flares and lit it.

Boldly striding up to him, the seishi said, "Hey you, dog breath!"

The creature turned and growled. "Suzaku seishi," he said baring a set of large canine fangs. "I'll kill you!"

"Not likely," Nuriko said as he shoved the flare into the wolf man's face. Sparks from the flare leapt and began to burn away flesh and hair. He howled in pain as a particularly large spark hit him in the left eye.

Clutching his wounded eye, Seiryuu seishi Ashitare ran back to Nakago's camp like a dog with his tail between its legs.

*****

When he woke, the sandy haired boy found he was still in the square where he had set up his stand. People were just beginning to close up their shops for the night and were saying their good nights to friends and neighbors. There was no sign of the wolf man that had attacked earlier. Even the body of the murdered man had been cleared away.

Shaking his head to clear out the fuzziness, strange memories began to flood his mind. Memories of him playing his flute for a sad eyed man in fancy imperial robes; sharing a meal with other men and laughing at a young girl with buns onher head; memories of him and a violet haired man with golden eyes. These last memories brought tears to his eyes as he began to fully what had brought him to Hokkan in the first place.

"Miaka-san... Nuriko... gomen," he whispered. Amiboshi had now completely remembered everything. His love for the violet haired Suzaku seishi, his betrayal to those who called him 'friend', and his failed attempt at suicide which led to his recent rescue and

adoption by an elderly couple in Sairou.

He had drunk the broth of forgetfulness leaves to forget hi sins and now that the blow to his head had restored his memory, he wished he'd listened to his 'parents' to and brought more of the leaves with him. He really had no desire whatsoever to imagine what punishment the phoenix god had in store for him.

After seeing to his stand and making sure nothing had been stolen, he closed up shop with the other stand owners and trudged sadly to the inn he was staying at. Tomorrow, if he was lucky enough not to see either Suzaku seishi or their miko, he would leave Hokkan and go back home to Sairou.

As soon as he approached the stairs, he saw two painfully familiar figures. 'Nuriko and Tamahome,' he thought shamefully, 'Of all the inns in Touran the Suzaku seishi would have to pick the same one as mine.'

The two men were sitting at the inn's bar, their backs to him. The sandy haired seishi froze, his foot just above the first step. He suddenly became torn between running up to and throwing his arms around his former lover and running out of the inn altogether.

Deciding to sneak up to his room and praying neither of them heard him, Amiboshi began to climb the stairs only to twist an ankle and landed on his face.

"You okay?" said the one voice he both feared and longed for. He felt himself being lifted to his feet and turned around so he was facing the voice's owner.

Gasping, the violet haired man's eyes widened in shock and his skin went pale. The sandy haired man hung his head in utter shame, hiding the regret, guilt, and tears in his hazel eyes.

"A-A-Amiboshi?!" Nuriko stuttered, quietly. Since Tamahome was acting moody, he had no intention of revealing the Seiryuu seishi's presence just yet. Especially since said seishi's twin murdered his entire family.

The former Seiryuu seishi could only nod his head refusing to look Nuriko in the eyes. Nuriko was about to engulf him in a huge bear hug, but he stopped him. "Nuriko," Amiboshi said in a whisper, "not here. Please, we need to talk." It was obvious now, Suzaku wanted him to pay for his crimes, and he could no longer hide.

The violet haired man nodded, indicating that Amiboshi should lead the way. Turning, the sandy haired boy led his former friend and lover up the stairs to his room. Once inside, Nuriko sat on the bed since there were no chairs in this particular room and waited patiently for Amiboshi to speak. There had been no sign of hatred or anger on his face only sadness and pity was allowed to be shown. In fact, Nuriko was incapable of being angry or hateful of the sandy haired Seiryuu seishi.

"Nuriko... I-I can explain," Amiboshi tried to begin.

"Ami-chan," The boy flinched at his former nickname. "Daijoubu. I forgave you long ago. I knew you were only doing what you believe to be your duty as Seiryuu's seishi," Nuriko said gently, noticing tears leaking form the boy's eyes.

"But I lied to you! I lied to all of you! My friends! How can you just forget about that?!" He wanted the Suzaku seishi to scream at him, call him every bad thing known to man, to hit him, but instead he was just sitting there pitying him.

"It's true you lied to all of us, to me. but it isn't our way to seek revenge. I guess we Suzaku seishi are too nice. We'd be willing to look past that especially since you've been such a help to us before." Nuriko rose from the bed and drew the trembling Seiryuu seishi in to an tight embrace. "You've saved Miaka's life a lot of times and you did your best to make Hotohori-sama feel better. What's the most important, at least to me, is that you were willing to love me in spite of what I was. You really didn't have to do those last two things to gain our confidence, but you did it anyway because you saw they were the right things to do, ne?"

The violet haired man gently raised his former lover's head. Looking into the tear filled eyes, he said, "We forgave you a long time ago Amiboshi and it's about time you forgave yourself as well. I still love you very much."

"Demo..." Amiboshi never got to say what he wanted to for the Suzaku seishi promptly silenced him with the most passionate kiss he could muster.

After they recovered, Nuriko spoke up, "Now do you mind telling me what in Suzaku's name you're doing here in Hokkan?"

Once the sandy haired boy digested that his former friends and lover weren't after his blood, he filled Nuriko in on the events which led them to find each other again.

"And when I came to, I began to remember it all. Especially what I've done to you. I was planning on leaving Hokkan if I didn't see any of you again tomorrow."

"Well, I'm glad you did," said Nuriko smiling from his seat on the bed. "Anyway is that all you remember?" A faint blush appeared on Amiboshi's face. "I'm awfully glad you're here koi. Sleeping all by myself gets pretty chilly around here.

"N-Nuriko!" the boy stammered, blushing even redder. The violet haired man just laughed. "You haven't told me why you're here in Hokkan," he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, after we, um, botched the ceremony, Taiitsu-kun showed up and told us that in order to summon Suzaku now, we needed something called a shinzaho and it was somewhere here in Hokkan. So here we are," Nuriko explained.

"You're all here?!"

"Well, not everyone. Hotohori-sama had to stay behind and look after things in Konan. He's still the emperor, you know." Amiboshi nodded, smiling as he remembered when he first learned the man he traveled with was actually ruler of the Konan empire. "I wish he was here though, since we've got your buddies hounding our tail."

"The Seiryuu seishi are here?" Amiboshi asked, concerned. Had they somehow found out he was alive and here?

"Your miko's here too. Tama saw her earlier today. They're looking for the shinzaho as well or so he said. Tama won't say what exactly went on with her."

"So They're not after me," he said under his breath. "Did you find out where it is?"

Nuriko nodded. "Tama said it's located somewhere on the top of Mt. Black which is about two miles from here."

"Well, that's great right? I mean Tamahome-san didn't tell Yui-sama about it, did he?"

"Of course not! Why would he give info like that to the enemy? Anyway we've got a long day ahead of us so I'll have to go back to my room. I'll come by tomorrow so don't even think of running off again until I get back." With that Nuriko gave the younger seishi a smile and winked as he turned to leave the room.

"Nuri-chan, matte... onegai (please)!" he said, catching onto his lover's arm. "Stay, please," he begged. "I-I... I've missed you so much."

"I can't," Nuriko returned sadly. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that if Tamahome or Miaka find me missing, they'd have a panic attack.

Nodding silently, Amiboshi let go of Nuriko's arm and turned not wanting the hurt on his face to be seen. Feeling like a heel, the violet haired man turned around and sighed. "All right, you win, but I've got to leave as soon as the sun gets up. I'll sneak back to my room then," he said closing the door.

"Nuri-chan?" The sandy haired boy wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not as his lover regarded him with a slightly mischievous look.

"Aren't you going to kiss me or do I have to do everything myself tonight?" Nuriko said impatiently.

The younger seishi turned red as a tomato and then shyly place his lips on his violet haired lover's.

*****

The next day, Nuriko rose early as he had planned and snuck back to his room before Tamahome or Miaka decided to wake him. But he couldn't leave not without making plans to meet Amiboshi later on the road to Mt. Black or giving his lover a quick kiss goodbye.

He felt as if the great burden on his heart had been lifted and that nothing could go wrong this time. Not only had he finally been able to get over his sister's death, but he had the love of his life miraculously returned to him. Indeed all was well with the world and with that thought, he quickly changed his clothes and went to wake up his companions.

Miaka was trying her best to act her usual genki self, but Nuriko could see that she was still troubled by what happened with Tamahome the day before. Tamahome, of course, was nursing a sore head and one hell of a hangover. 'Told him to take it easy on the booze,' Nuriko thought as he once again helped his friend to stand as the younger Suzaku seishi tried to finish packing the saddlebags.

"You all right, Miaka?" the violet seishi asked when he saw the far off look on the girl's face.

"Hai. I'm fine, Nuriko," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, I'm not," Tamahome complained, "I've got one heck of a headache.

Nuriko couldn't help it and laughed a little. "I told you to go easy last night, Tama-chan."

"You could've stopped me, you know."

"I was, but you kept saying you were a big boy and didn't need me mothering you. So you got what you deserve, ne Miaka?"

"Uh...yeah," replied the girl thinking about Nuriko's conversation she overheard the night before.

Pulling his horse up to the others, Tamahome spoke again. "Anyway, we've got to find Chichiri and the others, but we've also got to go get the shinzaho." Nuriko was about to suggest that he'd go for the shinzaho, since that was what he and Amiboshi had planned to do. However Tamahome never let him get a word in edgewise. "Miaka, you go with Nuriko for the shinzaho. I'll go look for Chichiri since we don't have the flare anymore."

'Oh no you don't. I'm not going to let you get away so easily, Tama-chan,' thought the violet haired man. He quickly grabbed the younger seishi by the ear. "Baka!" he whispered so Miaka couldn't hear. "I told you nothing's changed." Turning to the Suzaku no Miko, he gave her a smile. "You go with Tama, Miaka. I'll go get the shinzaho."

Before either of them could protest, Suzaku seishi Nuriko leapt onto his horse and set out toward Mt. Black. "You said it's on the top of Mt. Black, right?" he called.

"Be careful Nuriko," Miaka called back before letting Tamahome help her onto the other horse.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu," was his reply as he spurred the horse on.

*****

"Phew! I thought they'd never let me go," the violet haired man said with relief once he was certain he was far from Touran and let his horse slow down to a more leisurely pace. "I knew Tama would offer to risk his life like that. I'm pretty sure the Seiryuu seishi will try to stop me. Also who knows what could be at that mountain."

"Don't tell me Suzaku's seishi Nuriko's afraid," said a sandy haired boy on a black mare.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Ami-chan," said Nuriko giving his lover a peck hello. "I'm glad you're able to be here, though."

"Really?"

"It'll make the time go faster, 'sides I sure could use the company." The ex-Seiryuu seishi blushed remembering what his friend had meant by 'company'. "Relax love, I'm not _that_ desperate," Nuriko said jokingly, causing his younger lover to blush even more.

"Nuri-chan, you sure about this?" the boy asked.

"Very," Nuriko replied knowing he was referring to their recent reconciliation. "Let's get going Ami-chan. We don't want your pals getting there ahead of us." He then spurred his horse on again.

The sandy haired ex-seishi felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the other Seiryuu seishi he once called friends. He was ashamed of his past as one of them now and he hoped that helping the Suzaku no Miko would somehow redeem him as well as make up for what he had tried to do what seemed an eternity ago.

*****

Meanwhile Seiryuu seishi Ashitare, had been sent out once more to kill the Suzaku no Miko and her guardians by Nakago. The wolf man was now perched on a tree branch as he sniffed the air for any scents of the Suzaku. Catching an all to familiar scent, he growled deep in his throat and said, "That way. I won't forget you. The one who took my eye."

With that, Ashitare leapt off the tree in hot pursuit of Nuriko and Amiboshi.

*****

The two finally reached the mountain peak sometime in the early afternoon. "You know, if my sister Kourin were alive today, I bet she'd be a lot like Miaka," Nuriko said suddenly breaking the silence.

They had abandoned their horses about one hundred feet up the base since the snow was too thick for them to ride on. Neither one had wanted to rest along on the way and were now exhausted. The lovers were now sitting with their backs to the mountain, resting after the long and hard trek up the slope.

"I guess Miaka-san is like everyone's little sister," said his sandy haired lover as he sadly remembered his own younger brother Suboshi. "Shun-kun used to be like her a bit, too."

After a few more minutes of silence and rest, Nuriko got up and walked toward a huge boulder that was blocking a shrine dedicated to Genbu. "I guess I was the right one to come here after all. There's no way Tama could move this thing by himself."

Amiboshi sensed the presence of a fellow Seiryuu seishi and quickly pulled out his flute, which he learned earlier that Nuriko had secretly rescued from the river where Miaka dumped it. "Nuri-chan!" he warned as Ashitare made his way onto the peak.

Turning around, the violet haired man saw the wolf man he'd fought only just a few hours ago. "You!" he yelled.

"I finally found you, kisama!" Ashitare said, growling and baring his fangs.

I'm bad aren't I. You'll have to read the next part to find out what happens, so there! Nyaaah! :P Don't worry Nuriko fans I won't kill him off. I didn't bring Ami-chan back this early in the series for nothing, no da! ^_-


	4. Default Chapter

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna. If you are under 18 or offended by M/M relationships then run away NOW!!! Otherwise, by all means proceed.

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own the characters so don't sue me.

Flute and Willow

A FY fic

By Sakura

Part 4

Ashitare stood before Nuriko and Amiboshi, his undamaged eye focusing only on the violet haired seishi. "I'm gonna kill ya this time for hurting me," he growled.

"Ain't gonna happen, pal. I'll beat you for sure," the Suzaku seishi spat back.

"Nuri, be careful. That's Ashitare, one of Seiryuu's seishi," Amiboshi warned his lover.

"Heh, so the traitor's here, too. I'm sure Nakago-sama won't mind me killing you too since you're supposed to be dead anyway."

Amiboshi stood still, trying not to let the older Seiryuu seishi intimidate him. He began to concentrate and build his chi up. "Nuri, get out of here," he began. 

"No way! I'm not going to let you go again. If you're going to fight him, _we'll_ fight together." With that Nuriko focused his chi and t he bracelets Taiitsu-kun gave him glowed and lengthened in a pair of arm braces. "Come on, creep!" he yelled.

The wolf man slid down the snowdrift he was standing on and pounced on him before either lover knew what happened. 'He's strong!' the violet haired man thought as he brought his fist up to punch Ashitare off him. The Seiryuu seishi quickly leapt off as he sensed Nuriko's punch coming. 'He's fast too. Too fast, he's like a wild wolf.'

Amiboshi watched is love fight his former teammate with worry, but he was glad he was too distracted with Nuriko to fight him. He stood still, clutching his flute waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He also silently prayed to whatever deity who cared to listen at the moment, to keep Nuriko from harm until he was able to help.

Nuriko was holding his own as he dodged Ashitare's attacks, but could not get a single hit in. Suddenly, the wolf man feigned an attack to the right only to turn back on the violet haired man and slash through his coat and shirt, ripping it and exposing his seishi mark and chest. Nuriko was slammed against the mountainside by the force of the blow. The coat, its buttons torn off, went flying off his body to land beside him.

Amiboshi wanted to cry out, but knew that it would only distract his lover and cause him his life. Bringing the flute to his lips, the sandy haired seishi began to pour his chi into the instrument.

As if he sensed what the flute player had in mind, Nuriko snatched up his tattered coat and threw it into Ashitare's face just as the wolf man closed in for the kill. Seizing the brief moment, the violet haired seishi jumped over the hulking seishi.

"Amiboshi! Now!" he called to his companion.

The boy's fingers flew over the flute, playing a discordant melody of death. Nuriko had been smart enough to cover his ears before shouting so he was unharmed by the deadly music. Ashitare, however, was not. He was howling in pain and clutching his head in his huge clawed hands.

The music began to get louder and louder as Amiboshi's chi built to its peak. AS the last note echoed off the mountain peak, the wolf man's brain exploded and Ashitare plopped down in the snow dead, blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

Dropping the flute, the sandy haired boy ran to his lover, concern written clearly on his face. "Nuri-chan, are you all right?" he said clutching the violet haired man to him. "I thought he was going to kill you."

"I'm okay, love. Just a bit winded. It was like fighting an animal," he said extricating himself from the younger seishi's bear hug.

"Thank the gods you're not hurt," Amiboshi said smiling as he retrieved Nuriko's coat and covered the fallen body with it. He then took his own coat off. "Better put this on before you catch a cold." He handed him the coat.

"Won't you be cold?" Nuriko asked.

"I'll be all right if I stay close to you," he answered as he sat down next to him again, putting his arm around Nuriko's shoulders.

"Thanks for saving my life back there," Nuriko said smiling and put his head on Amiboshi's shoulder, making his younger lover blush. 

"Y-you're welcome," he stammered. he wanted to say more, but the violet haired man had pressed his lips against his, effectively making him forget what it was what he wanted to say. It was obvious Nuriko didn't want to dwell on the past, so Amiboshi just stayed quiet and returned his lover's kiss.

Nuriko reluctantly broke the kiss and said, "Well, better move that rock out of the way or there'll be no shinzaho for us." Having said that, Nuriko strode over to the shrine once more. The Suzaku seishi wrapped his arms around the enormous boulder. 

"Are you sure you're up to this, koi? You were just in a fight, you know."

"Wakatte yo! (I understand)" he called back. The violet haired man strained his already tired muscles and silently prayed for more strength. As if the phoenix god himself had heard him, the arm braces glowed with a warm red light and Nuriko felt the power flowing into his arms. Lifting the boulder, he threw it clear across the mountain peak. "Well that takes care of that!" he said dusting off his hands.

Amiboshi stared in amazement. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he said in awe of his beloved Nuriko.

"Two tell the truth, love I never have," Nuriko said jokingly. Both seishi then laughed, relieved neither was hurt. For once Amiboshi was truly happy to be doing the right thing and be with someone he loved as much as he loved his twin. The guilt he had felt was slowly fading away.

'Please forgive me,' he prayed to the two gods that had made such a huge difference in his life.

"I guess all we have to do is wait for Tama to get back with the others," Nuriko said sitting down again, this time next to the shrine. He wasn't in any hurry to enter since who knew what could be waiting for them inside. The best thing was to wait for the others in case any of their special powers were needed. 

"But that could be hours."

"Yep. So why don't you get over here and join me before you freeze to death." Amiboshi blushed again. "I meant for you to take a nap, baka. We'll have plenty of time for what you've got in mind once we get the shinzaho."

Blushing the sandy haired seishi sighed and sat down beside his violet haired lover. Closing his eyes, Nuriko put an arm around him and drew him closer, sharing his body heat. Smiling, Amiboshi decided to relax and put his head on Nuriko's shoulder, but not before wrapping an arm around Nuriko's waist.

*****

The two young men woke to the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Ahem. Ya mind telling us what the %@#^ yer doing with him," Tasuki said pointing at Amiboshi with his tessen.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation, no da," Chichiri watching the redhead carefully.

"They're so kawaii!" Miaka gushed as she clung to Tamahome.

By now, both seishi were red as tomatoes and they scrambled to get up and untangle themselves.

"Listen, minna, we can explain," Nuriko said avoiding Tamahome and Tasuki's stares.

"So start explaining, Nuriko," Tamahome said glaring at Amiboshi.

Nuriko placed a comforting hand on his lover's arm then stepped between him and the two not so pleased Suzaku seishi. "Before you two baka do anything, I want you to know that I love Ami-chan and I think he's been through enough as it is."

The other seishi and their miko were stunned by the violet haired seishi's confession. "Nuriko!" Amiboshi said, now completely red head to foot.

"It's about time they knew. Anyway, they'd have found out sooner or later. Amiboshi saved my life today and that's enough to convince me. Chichiri, you know that he's not like the other Seiryuu." The blue haired monk nodded.

"Ch! Yeah right," Tasuki muttered under his breath.

Always the one to believe in second chances, Miaka smacked the fiery seishi on the head. "Shame on you, Gen-chan! I believe Nuri-chan. Can't you and Tamahome forgive poor Amiboshi and give him another chance? You know he was only being fooled by that jerk Nakago."

The redhead swore again and shook his head. "Ch! Women! I hate 'em! But if ya try somethin' like before, yer toast," he said waving his tessen around.

"So would you filling us in, no da?" Chichiri piped up, drawing everyone's attention to the body lying in the snow.

Nuriko then went to explain how he'd run into Amiboshi the night before and how they planned to fetch the shinzaho together while Tamahome and Miaka went to find the others. He also told them that when they reached the Genbu shrine, Ashitare had returned to kill him, only to be killed himself by Amiboshi.

When he was done, the sandy haired seishi then told his story. He told of how he was rescued by an elderly couple in Sairou who then adopted him as their son and how he had lost his memory from the medicine they had given him. He told the seishi about what had happened in the square in Touran the day before and how a blow to the head restored his memory.

"It's just like a shoujo manga!" Miaka squealed, stars in her eyes.

"That's quite a story, no da. I believe you mean us no harm Amiboshi-kun. We are grateful you were able to help Nuriko, na no da. Welcome back!" Chichiri said, clasping the former Seiryuu seishi's shoulder.

"Yay! We're friends again!" Miaka cheered, jumping up and down with glee. "Let's get that shinzaho!"

The miko then ran up to the shrine and stood wondering how to get the large iron doors open. "How are we going to get them open?" Tamahome asked coming up behind his lover.

As if on cue, the huge doors began to open on their own with a loud creak.

See, I didn't kill poor Nuri. Aren't you glad I decided to be good this time? See ya next chapter! ^_^


	5. Default Chapter

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna

Warning: This is a yaoi, minna. If you are under 18 or offended by M/M relationships then run away NOW!!! Otherwise, by all means proceed.

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own the characters so don't sue me.

Flute and Willow

A FY fic

By Sakura

Part 5

The quest for the shinzaho was a complete success. Not only did they get the shinzaho before the Seiryuu seishi, they also managed to all come back alive. Thanks to the timely appearance of Amiboshi. If the former Seiryuu seishi hadn't shown up when he did, Nuriko would have surely been killed by Ashitare on Mt. Black. Of course they had to go to Sairou for the other shinzaho, but that too was a piece of cake since they had the added help from Amiboshi.

The sandy haired boy proved to be extremely useful against Tomo's illusions and Miboshi's mind control spells. However, he hadn't planned on meeting his twin brother Suboshi so soon. After urgent pleading for him to come join him with his new friends, the younger Seiryuu seishi told his beloved brother that even though he loved him, there was someone he loved even more. He watched as his brother gave one last kiss goodbye and walk away, desperately fighting the tears pouring from his eyes.

*****

The violet haired man now stood next to his sandy haired lover as they and the other Suzaku seishi waited for the appearance of their miko. Once all eight of them had returned to Konan, Hotohori had made preparations for the summoning ceremony, after welcoming Amiboshi back and congratulating the others of course.

"You okay?" he asked when he noticed the boy's sad look.

"It's all right. I was just thinking about Shun-kun," Amiboshi replied.

"I know how hard it is not being able to see someone you love. Maybe he'll come to his senses and come back once Miaka seals Seiryuu."

"I hope you're right Nuri," he said.

A wolf whistle echoed through the temple as a girl dressed in extravagant red robes entered. "Watch it fang boy! That's MY Miaka you're gaping at," said a boy with blue-black hair. Blushing, Tasuki coughed then proceeded to flame his other best friend.

"Rekka Shinen!"

Amiboshi and Nuriko laughed as the flames died out leaving a rather crispy Tamahome. "Would you to stop it? This is serious business no da," said Chichiri wacking both seishi on the head before they went into another of their wrestling matches.

Smiling, Miaka went up to the altar, both shinzaho had been placed there earlier and now the Suzaku no Miko began to gather her chi as the blue haired monk had taught her. The other seishi around her fell silent and began to add their chi to hers.

Amiboshi politely stepped away from his lover since he wasn't to be part of the ceremony. 'Please let this work,' he silently prayed as he watched the others from a corner.

He still remembered what happened the last time they tried to summon the phoenix god when he was there.

Miaka's eyes snapped open and she began the chant that would call Suzaku. "The four directions of the sky, by using the way of the mind and goodness, please tell the protector of the south, Suzaku that now I will speak the words. From the sky to the earth, come to us physically through the for ultimates. Please rid every mind of evil. By using your godly powers, protect us. Only I wish, please listen to this. Please come down to us from the sky!"

The mark of Suzaku appeared on her forehead and began to glow bright red. Clouds darkened the sky above the shrine and a beam of bright red light shot from them, surrounding the girl and two shinzaho. The light flared and the seishi had to avert their eyes to keep from going blind. When Suzaku no Miko opened her eyes, she realized she

was somewhere else, surrounded by the same warm, red light that had brought her to the world of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

Before her stood a young man with spiky red hair and red feathered wings. The same red mark that had glowed on her forehead moments before was mirrored on his. "I am Suzaku Sei-kun," he said softly as not to frighten the girl. "Are you the miko who summoned me?"

Not knowing what to say to a god, Miaka just nodded. "I will now give you my power to use as you wish." He then vanished in a flash of red and another beam of light went into her chest, filling Suzaku no Miko with warmth and the god's power. "To use my power, say the word 'kaijin' when you are ready," she heard the god's voice say.

"Kaijin?" she repeated more to herself than to Suzaku. Then just as suddenly, the red light was gone and she was back standing in front of the altar. She turned and started down the steps of the dais when she stumbled.

"Miaka!" Tamahome, Hotohori, and Nuriko cried as the three seishi rushed toward their miko. The blue-black haired boy caught her before she even hit the floor.

"Are you all right?" the emperor asked, just as concerned as Tamahome.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired," she replied.

"I guess summoning Suzaku took a lot out of her," Nuriko said helping Tamahome as he almost tripped himself over Miaka's robes. 

"I'll take her back to her room," the younger seishi said leading his lover out of the shrine.

"Don't do anythin' I wouldn't!" Tasuki called, causing both miko and seishi to blush.

"Baka no da!" Chichiri said whapping the redhead with his staff.

"OW! That $%@&in' hurt, Chichiri!"

*****

The next day when Miaka felt better, she made her first wish, which was of course to seal Seiryuu. So now the dragon god was sealed into a scroll, which Taiitsu-kun had given Chiriko. Two days after the sealing of Seiryuu, Yui returned to Konan, accompanied by Suboshi.

Somehow, the sandy haired boy had convinced the formed Seiryuu no Miko that since Nakago could no longer use her, her life was in danger. He had begun to suspect the blond seishi shortly after the shinzaho incident in Hokkan. 

Amiboshi was overjoyed that his twin brother now realized just how wrong the Kutou general was and embraced him wholeheartedly. Miaka taking the former Seiryuu seishi's cue, promptly glomped onto her best friend. Tamahome stood way back, still not willing to forgive Suboshi for the murder of his family.

"You okay, pal?" Tasuki asked coming up to his second best friend.

"Of course I'm not okay!" He yelled back, but not too loud so Miaka and the others couldn't hear. "As long as HE stays here, Yuiren and the others will never be able to rest in peace." Tears began to fall from the young seishi's eyes.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Tasuki said, "Don't ya worry, Tama. I'm sure that brat won't be stayin'. And if he does, then I'm gonna make sure he don't stay long." The red haired seishi then took out his tessen and began to wave it around menacingly.

Nuriko then promptly punched the insensitive baka. "Tasuki! Geez sometimes you can be so insensitive. And you Tama-chan, get over it! I know Suboshi killed your family, but it's time you forgave him. It was Nakago who made him do it. So why don't you go blame him."

The two seishi stared agape at the violet haired seishi. Snorting, Tasuki left the throne room in search of a stiff drink. Tamahome on the other hand looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. "Figures you'd protect him Nuriko. After all you are sleeping with the bastard's twin brother!" He made to hit the older seishi, but changed his mind then ran out.

"Tamahome!" Miaka called after him, seeing her lover running away.

"Let him go no da," Chichiri said stopping her. "He needs time alone."

Both former Seiryuu seishi looked ashamed, both blaming themselves for what had happened. Yui came up to Suboshi and hugged him from behind. "It'll be all right, Suboshi-kun," she said. The blonde girl looked at Miaka.

"I'm sure Hotohori would forgive you, after all it wasn't your fault. Nakago tricked you."

Later that day, after some talking, Yui and Miaka said their good-byes as Suzaku no Miko got ready to make her second wish. "Matte!" Suboshi yelled, rushing into the miko's room. "Y-Yui-sama take me with you!"

"Suboshi!" both miko yelled.

"O-onegai! Yui-sama don't leave me here! I... I love you!"

"Suboshi," the blonde said stunned.

"All right then," Miaka said energetically. "I'll just change the wish a little."

"Miaka!" Yui blushed. "You can't be serious! He's just a person in a book."

Not paying attention, Suboshi grabbed the brown haired girl's hands. "Y-you'd do that for me? After all I've done?"

"Yep. You're Amiboshi's little brother, right?" The sandy haired boy nodded. "Well then, that means you're not a bad guy like Nakago so I guess it's all right to send you home with Yui-chan."

"M-Miaka!" Yui couldn't believe what her best friend was doing. Was she trying to hook her up with him?

"A-arigatou gozaimasu," the former Seiryuu seishi said bowing.

"You're welcome, Suboshi-kun." With that the miko gathered her chi and spoke, "Kaijin!"

"Wait, Miaka!" Yui cried, trying to stall her one more time.

'Sayonara, aniki,' Suboshi thought. He would have written a message on his arm, but he no longer had that ability since it was part of his power as a Seiryuu seishi.

"Send Yui-chan and Suboshi-kun back to my world!" The two were gone in a flash of bright red light.

In another part of the palace, Amiboshi heard someone whisper. "Sayonara, aniki." Turning around he saw he was alone. There was no one in the small courtyard.

"Shun-kun what have you done?!" he yelled when he suddenly felt a very important part of him suddenly ripped away.

Hearing his lover's shout, Nuriko ran over to see what was wrong. "Ami-chan! You okay? What happened?"

The sandy haired boy then through himself into the older seishi's arms and broke down. "Sh-Shun-kun's... h-he's... he's gone!" he said sobbing.

"It'll be all right, koi. Shh, it's okay. We'll find out what happened to him." With that, Nuriko gently lead his lover back into the palace.

*****

After explaining that his twin wished to follow Yui to her world, Amibohsi was inconsolable. His younger twin was the only other person he loved more than anything. Nuriko, however, managed somehow to get him to snap out of it and reminded that he wouldn't be alone.

Epilogue

The miko then left with her lover, Tamahome to join Yui and Suboshi in the real world. Tasuki had gone back to Mt. Leikaku, saddened at the loss of one of his best friends. Chichiri disappeared as well, but popped in every once in a while to check on the other seishi. Mitsukake remained at the royal capital as the only doctor in town. Chiriko became Hotohori's royal librarian. And the emperor himself married a woman who strangely looked EXACTLY like Nuriko.

As for the two lovers, Nuriko and Amiboshi both decided to leave Konan and go back to Sairou to live in the village where the elderly couple had first found the sandy haired boy.

"Kaika!" called his mother. "Ryuuen!"

"Oh no! Here she comes again!" he whispered to his violet haired 'wife' as they continued to work in the field.

"We can always get rid of her," he whispered back, "I'm still a Suzaku seishi you know."

"Don't you dare!"

"There you are! I brought you two lunch," the old woman said handing a small basket to her 'daughter'-in-law.

"Arigatou okaasan," he thanked her.

"Really kaasan you didn't have to," Kaika said trying not to sound annoyed. "We can take care of ourselves."

"I know that son, but Ryuuen-chan's got to eat some more, otherwise she'd never survive the birth of your children."

The violet haired man choked almost dropping the basket.

"Kaasan!" his sandy haired lover said, blushing from head to toe.

"It's been almost a year now since you two got married and you've yet to have any babies," she lamented.

"It's still early in our marriage kaasan. I'm sure you've have your grandchildren soon," Kaika said comforting the old woman. "Why don't you run along now, I bet otousan's getting hungry." 

"Oh my goodness, you're right! Here I am chattering away and I haven't even given your father his lunch yet." She hurriedly gathered the vegetables, the two seishi had harvested and started back down the path to her house. "I'll see you again soon, Kaika, Ryuuen-chan. Don't be strangers," she called over her shoulder.

"We won't okaasan. And thanks for the food," called Nuriko before turning to his lover. "Ami-chan, why did you have to tell her that? Now she'll be bugging us more than ever!"

"You're the one who insisted on me telling her you were a woman," he retorted forlornly.

"I didn't want to break her heart, Ami-chan. I could tell just by looking at her how much she wants grandchildren."

"I know, but there's no way we could ever have children," the sandy haired boy said matter-of-factly.

"Well," the violet haired man said, a slight wistful tone in his voice, "we could always adopt, ne?"

"You too, Nuri-chan?" Kaika said with mock betrayal.

"It would be rather nice to have a little one around the house. It could be like when you raised, Su-" Nuriko stopped mentally kicking himself in the head. No matter how much he tried to hide it, the former Seiryuu seishi still missed his younger twin, who left the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho to follow his beloved miko.

A sad smile appeared on his face as he remembered how he used to hold and comfort Suboshi when he'd been woken by one of his twin's nightmares. "Maybe you're right, Nuri," he said thinking it wouldn't be so bad after all to have a child to raise again.

"But we get to name him after Shun-kun all right?"

"Oh Ami-chan!" The Suzaku seishi glomped his lover and kissed him happily. "But I wanted to have a little girl like Kourin or Miaka," he said pouting slightly.

"We can have both, can't we?" he said embracing the violet haired man.

"Baka!" Nuriko slapped himself on the forehead, knocking himself onto the ground. "Oops," he said sheepishly, looking absolutely kawaii.

"Come on, let's have lunch," said Kaika as he helped his violet haired lover up.

~Owari~

Well, it's finally done! Not much of an ending, ne? But this is all I could do to get past my writer's block. Anyhoo, it's a little sad that I have to say goodbye to Ami and Nuri-chan for now. They're such a kawaii couple! (grabs a tissue ;_;) Also I KNOW it's impossible for a seishi to follow his miko into her world, but that's the beauty of fanfiction. You can make anything you want to happen. Until next time FY fans. Ja ne!


End file.
